Finally, School!
by Niggaahh
Summary: What? Phineas and Ferb actually ATTEND school? It's the end of summer in Danville (Yes, it does exist). Of course, they won't let summer go without a bang. Is the gang ready for their Junior Year? And will Isabella finally get the cute redhead from across the street to stop the flirting and get serious? Call it fluffy... but some serious biz might just happen... ;)


**(A/N): Hiyo muchachos! Okays, this is my first fanfiction, like, EVER. Sometimes, I come up with really good idea, and other times I burp… I'm not very ladylike… Or well spoken… ANTYWAYS, on with this story!**

* * *

*Beep, Beep, Beep* "_Gooooood Morning Danville! It looks like it's gonna be a nice sunny day today, so get up out of bed! Don't sleep away the last day of Summer!" _The radio personality blared his wakeup call to all listening. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher both awoke anxious and excited for the last day of summer.

"Woah, the last day of summer? Ferb! It's the last day of summer!" Phineas exclaimed as his step-brother stretched. Ferb merely looked at him and nodded, as if he should have known. "Damn, we invented the summer away! Do you know what this means?" Phineas said as he rose and started towards his dresser. He had grown quite a bit from his scrawny 10-year-old body into quite an attractive 16-year-old. He was skinny and solid, not lanky in the least. He was 5'10" had the subtle markings of a six-pack, but kept it at just that. He pulled on his striped v-neck and jean shorts for the day. He looked across the room as Ferb answered.

"Obviously, we need to outdo ourselves in the biggest way possible." Ferb's British accent still rang clear as day although he's lived in America for 7 years. Phineas grinned. Even though Ferb was near silent around people, he and Phineas talked every single day about anything and everything. Phineas was a little disappointed that Ferb would be moving into Candace's room at the end of the school year. "So what are we thinking?" Phineas said as he reclined on his bed and waited for his step-brother to get dressed. Phineas was not the only one who had grown over the years. Ferb was slightly taller than Phineas at 5'11" with a much more solid appearance: Unlike his step-brother, Ferb had much more prominent muscles, not bulging, but enough to impress the girls. "Well, as creepy as he is, we may need to contact Irving and ask for the UPAFDS." Ferb replied, as he looked for his beige polo. Why he insisted on beige, and how never got an oil stain, Phineas would never know. "Then we can see what has been done already, and therefore, make no repeat." Ferb finished as he got his lavender pants out. "Good idea! After breakfast, we can go get Isabella and head on over!" Phineas rose from his mattress and slipped on his Converse as his brother did the same. Ferb smirked at his brother's subtle mention of their best friend and applied his blank stare as they descended the stairs together.

Across the street, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro woke up to the same message, eager for anything the boys were planning. _Oh, I just know it's gonna be something BIG!_, she thought as she speedily jumped in the shower. _I can't believe another summer has passed! This has been our most successful boredom-free summer yet!_ Isabella ginned to herself as the exited the shower and walked back to her room to get dressed for the day. She thought about everything the invented that summer and was shocked that they were even more creative than all the summers before. She then became flustered by the unpleasant thoughts that flooded her head as she dragged her fuschia tank over her bra and sports bra. Isabella was growing into a beautiful you woman. At least, that's what her mother told her. Her friends just said she was the perfect blend of cute and sexy. She didn't believe any of them. Well, maybe she believed the cute one, but people have been telling her she was cute since before she could even remember. _Maybe if a certain person would say those things…_ she thought with a sigh. The unpleasant thoughts that swarmed through her head were of none other than Him. _I should have told him. Now it's the last day of summer and were still just friends…_ She yanked her white shorts over her hips and made sure the zipper was pulled up tight. She looked in the mirror and mad sure her hair bow was straight.

"Bowties are cool." She giggled to herself as she quoted her favorite British TV show. She looked herself over once more and had to admit she looked GOOD. The tank top was snug enough the hug her newly found curves and long enough to show no mid-drift. Her shorts were long enough to be modest, but short enough to show legs for days. The off-white color complimented her tan legs as well as the white and pink Converse she put on. She snickered to herself as she recalled what Buford would call them from time to time… _"Look guys, We're the Converse Crew!" Everyone looked at each other's shoes and laughed as they saw he was right._ She smiled fondly at the memory as she went down stairs to the kitchen, where she was happily greeted by Pinky, her shaky Chihuahua. "Hey, sweetie! You're hungry, aren't ya?" Isabella sweet-talked her pup as she retrieved his food from the cupboard. She poured his food, and then made some cereal for herself. She may be able to lead a Fireside Troop, and help the Flynn-Fletcher boys with they're logic-defying projects, but Ms. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro could not cook for her life. She wasn't worried, though. She was a quick learner and figured she'd learn this school year in Home Ec. She finished her bowl of cereal just as she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled and muttered, "Right on time, boys."

* * *

**(A/N): How are y'all liking it? Yay or nay? I tried my best to portray how I personally think the boys would look after 5-6 years. And I'm basically just modeling Isabella off myself… What can I say? I have a weakness for redheads ^-^ I didn't describe her **_**too**_** much, I don't wanna give people the wrong idea about this story…. Why are you looking at me like that? …I'M TELLING THE TRUTH ;_; Reviews would be nice. Flame on if you want, but I warn you, ****I'm a water bender.**


End file.
